


Flying on stage

by alexisriversong



Series: kinktober 2017 [8]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Actor James Bond, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Ballet, Ballet Dancer Q, Come Swallowing, Face-Fucking, Kinktober 2017, Love at First Sight, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-15 18:50:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8068726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisriversong/pseuds/alexisriversong
Summary: Q is a ballet dancer and M is his teacher, they're working on a innovative dance performance, where Q will dance almost naked.James has no interest in ballet or performing arts in any way... untill he sees Q's rehearsal.





	1. James Bond, actor

**Author's Note:**

> So... A friend of mine posted this <http://lasylphidedubolchoi.tumblr.com/post/68678483417/nikolai-tsiskaridze-trained-by-galina-ulanova> on a facebook group about 00Q and people wanted it written, so I did u.u (I stole her prompt as the summary) 
> 
> EDIT (8/10/17) I used Kinktober as an excuse to finally finishing this fic! Last chapter is a fill for Kinktober 2017!
> 
> It's completely AU, a thing I almost never do. I hope I kept them at least a little bit in character 
> 
> Edit: I've got a lovely banner now!!!! Thanks to the lovely [Venstar](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Venstar/pseuds/Venstar)

 

James Bond was an actor, a bloody good one if you asked around, but he mostly just stuck to one kind of role. You see, James Bond was an adrenaline junkie, he only accepted roles were he was either the main character or working alongside them, and always, he was the one doing his own stunts, even the most dangerous ones, and all the roles he accepted were really, really dangerous.

He loved to perform in spy movies or thrillers or historical movies full of wars and death, where he could imagine that he was some sort of lethal weapon. Not that with all the training he received for his stunts, he hadn’t actually become one.

In all this, he always refused to perform in theatres, he preferred the one off adrenaline pike of a movie than the constant repetition you had to perform on stage. Every night the same scenes, it got really boring for a person like him. So it was to everyone’s surprise that he suddenly agreed to participate in the new production of Coriolanus.

It was a pretty violent role... to a point though. Not really what he usually chose to do. Rumours began to spread about him accepting the role because he was injured or going crazy, someone even suggested he was in love with someone else in the cast.

Of course those were only rumours and were never proven, why he was so interested in that role, was a mystery to everyone. But there was indeed a reason for him to accept that role, and it was completely understandable that everyone kept guessing wrong. In fact, James Bond, famous heartbreaker and womanizer, had fallen in love at first sight. But not with another actress as rumours said, no. He had fallen for a pretty ballet dancer.

It went like this:

Bond was on his way to talk with the director of the play, fully intentioned on refusing the role, even if he was slightly curious about interpreting Shakespeare, when he saw him.

The brunette was doing something complex, almost suspended on mid air, he was almost naked, wearing only white socks and a pair of white ballet shoes together with a pair of skin tight skin coloured boxers that left nothing to his imagination. He was fascinated by the movement of the muscles on the boy’s skinny body, he could see them move under his skin with every jump and flex of his arms and legs.

Now, you see, James had never desired to watch or perform anything remotely art related, but in that moment, anything else he had ever thought about dance, didn’t matter. He was absolutely mesmerized. He kept staring at him until a lady he hadn’t noticed before, begun shouting instructions to the ballet dancer and begun correcting his pose and lifting his chin a bit more.

James, in his ignorance, thought that the boy was fascinating, he had to see him again, he needed an excuse to come here more often. He had to accept the role, it was not going to be too dreadful to repeat the same scenes on stage night after night if he was going to be able to see this beauty every day.

He hadn’t really thought it through. It was obvious that he was not going to see him every day, how many possibilities there could be for them to have the same timetable?

In two weeks of rehearsals, he had been able to see the gorgeous dancer, only twice, in the only day their schedules almost matched. In the other days, he left always a bit earlier than their arrival. He had never been able to watch him perform again, only seeing him from afar when he went to the changing room before leaving.

The rehearsals were going well, the rest of the crew was great and he already knew some of the actors. They were all worried that he was going to regret his decision and leave them. He had no intention of doing so. He was so fascinated by the mysterious dancer that he didn’t even care that he only saw him in passing, he lived in the hope of being able to see him dance again. Maybe on stage.

After three weeks, he had almost lost hope, until one day, he arrived to the theatre half an hour early. And there he was, getting ready to jump, arms spread, determinate look, feet already positioned in that weird lateral position before he moved one leg forward and jumped, his forward feet soon touching the floor and his other feet remaining in the air, his leg tense, one arm forward and the other over his head, while he watched the big mirror in the room.

It was like a spell, Bond was rooted to the spot, he couldn’t move, his eyes focused on the beautiful face reflected in the mirror, until he realized that his wide catlike eyes were looking at him in the reflection and the boy's mouth was whide open in surprise.

“Stupid, stupid, stupid” thought James, realizing he had been caught staring. His lips were suddenly dry and he had to lick them without thinking. The boy saw the motion and a little smirk appeared on his handsome face. He just winked at his reflection and begun dancing again. James could do nothing else that keep staring at that fascinating boy.

Their exchange mustn’t have been too long, because the teacher didn’t tell him off, but James could think of nothing else during rehearsals that day and the next two, until he decided to go to the theatre earlier again, hoping to see him again. He was really disappointed when he found the room deserted.

Sighing in frustration, he made to turn around, when he heard someone clearing his voice behind him, followed by a timid voice asking.

-Where you looking for me again?

James turned slowly, his usual casualness when flirting, completely forgotten in the face of finally talking to the boy he had been lusting after for almost five weeks now. All he could utter was an awkward...

-Hi... – before looking down like a naughty student caught doing something wrong.

-Hi. I’m Quentin Taylor, even if everyone just calls me Q...

James looked up. So, his name was Quentin. It sounded strange... His name was Q, much better. He tried to put some of his charm back into his voice and look a bit less guilty. He cleared his voice and extended his hand that was promptly shaken by his new acquaintance.

-I’m Bond... James Bond.

Q smiled and it lightened all his face.

-That’s it! I thought I had already seen you somewhere! An ex boyfriend of mine made me watch one of your movies! The 007 one! I really liked it!

The dancer seemed intrigued by him and began asking things about his career until they found themselves talking about theatre. Q told him he was rehearsing for a new representation of “La Sylfyde du Bolshoi” and that it was some new kind of dance that involved all the muscles of the body and intended to show their movement under the dancer skin, and that was why he wore so little.

-It really works. It’s fascinating!

Commented Bond, blushing when his mind supplied him with “I’d like to see you wearing even less”. Fortunately, Q seemed not to mind at all, or maybe he was just so into his explanation that he didn’t even notice.

-...Dance is a way to feel free of the usual restrictions of life, it helps me dealing with everyday chores, and distracts me from my laptop and experiments. If it wasn’t for ballet, I’d be holed up in some IT lab, inventing stuff 24h a day and I’d get crazy. Never going out, never meeting new people, it wouldn’t be really healthy. I’d only eat take away and get fat in no time at all!

It looked really dubious that the man could ever get fat, slim as he was from years of ballet, he looked unable to even eat so much. Even dressed as he was, in slim trousers and a jumper, James could clearly see how slim he was and...

-Do you want to get dinner sometime?

Bond had lost himself in thought and was brought back by that simple question.

-What?

-Do you want to get dinner sometime? I just thought that you are fun to talk to and we could get to know each other a bit better... but if you are not interested I’d understand... it’s just that...

Bond placed his hand in front of Q’s mouth to make him stop blabbing.

-Yes... I’d very much like to go to dinner with you.

Q smiled under his palm and James could see his happiness in his eyes. He realized he was touching him for the first time, his lips where under his hand. He wanted to caress them, feel them under his fingertips...

Just then, his phone vibrated in his pocket. He reluctantly pulled his hand away and retrieved the offending machine and swiped his finger over the message icon. Maybe it was not all for nothing. The text said that the director couldn’t make it that day and they had to postpone the rehearsals.

-It looks like my evening just got free. Mind to pass it with me? We could find someplace to eat together. What about Italian?

Q smiled even wider than before.

\- It would be my pleasure.

And thus, their relationship began.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking this long to post the second chapter but it actually is a record for me to be able to keep writing something that for me was finished... Hope you like this part even if it's short. I'm not really good at writing multichapter stories... I'll have next chapter soon though!

Quentin Taylor was a nerd. He had always been. At school, his classmates used to bully him for his glasses, his skinny body, his high notes and the time he passed alone, with a tablet or a phone or a laptop in his hands. He loved to watch tv series and superhero movies and read comic books and fantasy books. Anything to get away from the harsh reality of the world.

He was six when his mother suggested he should do some kind of sport and he chose ballet, even if his father argued it was not really a sport and it wouldn’t help him fit in better around his peers.

But Quentin loved to dance and it was evident he was really good at it. His teacher, recommended him for a very high end ballet school but he refused. He was a genius and while he loved the freedom of ballet, he wanted to follow his passion for computers and engineering. He graduated in informatical engineering before his twentieth birthday and kept working on his hacking skills and engineering from home in his free time, while he finally dedicated himself to ballet almost full time.

Now, at twenty nine, he was one of the best male ballet dancers in England and had the toughest and better teacher that a dancer could desire, worldwide known as M.

He was still not really sure of himself physically though. He was still weary of showing too much skin or wearing to tight leggings for some of his roles... So, when his teacher  told him he was going to perform, almost nude, he had an ill time accepting his role.

It really was helpful that, one day, a very handsome blond man appeared behind him and kept staring. It did really wonders that a man that looked so handsome and fit would look at him like he was his favourite dish and wanted nothing more than eat him alive.

From that day on, he was more sure of himself and founf himself waiting to see if the man appeared again.

It finally happened one day, he was just walking out of practice when he saw him outside the practice room he had just finished using.

“Where you looking for me again?” asked Q without even thinking.

The fact that the man seemed to have forgotten how to speak in front of him, made him smile. He was so precious! And even if he had seen him only a couple of times and that one movie apparently, he was already half in love with the man.

They chatted for a while and he was absolutely baffled at how easy he found chatting with him. He even flirted! It had never been so easy for him to ask someone out as it was with James.

They passed a lovely evening together. The actor really seemed to like him and it was like they could chat about anything at all even if they apparently lived in two different worlds.

James told him all about his movies and the stunts he played himself and how hard it was to keep his adrenaline high. And Q told him all about his pet projects, the little robot he was building in his free time and about how dancing made him feel and he revealed to him how easy it was for him to lose himself both in music and coding new programmes.

“We should go dancing one of this days... In a club I mean” he proposed during dinner.

Bond blushed. “I... don’t really know how to dance... I’m a bit old for that”

“What? Old? You can’t possibly be that much older than me!”

“You have got to be kidding!”

“Why because I am a ballet dancer? I’m getting pretty old for my profession if you want to know”

“Well... no... just because you really look pretty young”

“I’m going to be thirty in a couple of months. Not really that young James” he pointed out.

James looked pleased to know his age.

“Then we are not that far in age. I’m just thirty five...”

“I see... you look pleased to know you are not going to look like a cradle robber then?”

James laughed then, a full hearty laugh that made Q desire to have him laugh again and again. The dancer smiled and held his hand out so James could hold it on the table.

The time passed really quickly and soon, their evening had to come to an end. James offered to drive him home and he accepted gladly. They exchanged numbers and promised to text soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter as a fill for the Kinktober prompt for today. It's the eight day of Kinktober 2017 and the prompts were Latex | Roleplay | Deep-Throating/Face-Sitting, this fills the last prompt!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to everyone who waited for this chapter. I hope you like it! It's actually the first thime I finish a WIP :O The problem is I lost all my completed long stories when my laptop broke and now I have to write them again but I don't really have that much inspiration with old works. I hope I'll finish them sooner or later.

After that, they texted a lot. They managed to meet almost every day in the following weeks, they spent their lunch breaks together. A couple of times, Q brought lunch for the both of them, so James bought him lunch the following day. They almost never left the studio and, if they did, they never went far.

One day, approximately three weeks after their first conversation, James asked Q out on a date.

“We have been hanging out for a while now, but we still haven’t gone on a proper date… Would you like to go have dinner together tomorrow night? I know a restaurant that makes a great pizza”

“Pizza? Really? I thought you were more of a French restaurant person that an Italian restaurant person…”

“Then you still know very little about me”

“I promise I’ll learn more about you then my darling” he said winking and bowing exaggeratedly.

James laughed at his antics and shook his head. “You always surprise me Q”

“And I hope I always will”

They went on their date that night, conversation flowing easily between them, everything was perfect, a candle lit on their table, secluded in a little alcove where there was no risk of someone recognizing them.

The pizza was really good, both of them couldn’t choose what kind of pizza they wanted, so they decided to take two they both wanted to try and traded pieces between them.

It was like they had known each other all their lives, like they were made for each other, almost like soulmates.

After they ate their desserts, James paid the bill and they left the restaurant, hand in hand. London was beautiful in the night, they could see the London Eye in the distance, with all his lights on. They crossed the bridge over the Thames and stared at the beautiful scene in front of them.

James turned towards Q.

“Do you have practice tomorrow?”

“Actually… I don’t” smiled the dancer.

“Then… I live just around the corner… would you like to come up? I can offer you one of my famous Martini’s”

“Oh are you trying to seduce me Mr Bond?” Q asked batting his eyelashes with a cheeky smile.

“Am I that obvious?”

“Just a little… Not that I particularly mind”

With every sentence spoken, they had closed the gap between them until they were breathing the same air.

“Ever slept with a dancer before Bond?” James shook his head, no. “We are really flexible” whispered the other before claiming the actor’s lips in a kiss.

Usually Bond was the seducer, this time, it seemed to be the other way round. Q had him wrapped around his finger and Bond was eager to see where this led.

They run towards James’ house, stopping for kisses in dark alleys, a bit drunk on the wine they had with dinner and a bit with each other presence. They were as eager as teenagers that were going to have sex for the first time.

When James reached his doorstep he paused, realizing just then what they were really going to do. James Bond, famous actor and womanizer, was going to take Q home and he already knew that this time, he’d settle down for good. He was the one.

He held the door open for his guest and helped him remove his coat, sneaking a chaste kiss on his lips before guiding him towards his living room.

“Wait a second for me, I’ll make us drinks” he said walking towards the drink cabinet, Q stopped him before he could reach it though.  

“James… I don’t want to drink anything if it’s ok for you. I am a lightweight and I’d prefer not to be hangover and remember every second of tonight in the morning.”

James nodded and cleared his throat, suddenly unsure of what to do with himself.

He was used to prepare a drink and then seduce his partner to bed. Apparently nothing was going to be usual about them.

Q came closer to him and caressed his face and kissed him and suddenly everything was right again. He had no need for drinks or masks or make believe with Q, he was everything he needed.

He led Q to the bedroom and they slowly disrobed each other.

James admired the pale expanse of skin that he had got glimpses of during Q’s ballet practices and caressed it slowly, memorizing every centimeter of naked skin, kissing him all over.

James found himself thinking that Q, spread out on his bed, was the most amazing sight ever.

Q wasn’t just going to let him touch without touching him too, after a bit, he reversed their roles and begun kissing every inch of tanned muscular flesh on James’ body.

They slowly explored each other, learning about what made them moan and where they were ticklish instead, of every mole and, in James case, every tattoo was.

Q spent a while licking at the dip of James back, tracing the lines of the scorpion he had tattooed there. And he kept at it until their arousals got far too eager to just mess around and demanded more attention.

James then, pushed the dancer on his back and spread his legs.

“Let’s see about dancer flexibility, shall we?”

He then proceeded to devour his erection. He sucked on the dancer’s cock, laving attention over his member and breathing in the musky male scent that was so unique to Q.

Q was writhing on the bed, demanding more, more...

“James… James…” called the dancer tugging at Bond’s short hair. The actor looked up at him, cock still in his mouth. Q groaned at the sight and had to take a breath before talking. “Come up here”

The actor looked at him, not understanding at first. He did when he saw where the dancer was looking. Q was licking his lips, hungry to have a cock in his mouth.

“I don’t want to crush you” whispered the actor while positioning both legs to the side of Q’s head while he looked down, head hovering over Q’s hard member.

“Don’t held back, want to feel you down my throat. Don’t worry about chocking me, I’ve got no gag reflex” and then he suddenly begun sucking on his cock and James could do nothing but thrust his hips down, face fucking his boyfriend.

Q moaned at that and his cock twitched so James repeated the act again while he begun sucking on Q’s cock again. The feeling of his cock being enveloped in the tight space of the dancer’s throat made him see stars, it was amazing!

He had no control of his hips movements anymore but Q seemed to like the rough treatment. He had grabbed his ass and was pushing him down in his mouth, over and over, breathing only with his nose, not caring about the rough treatment, encouraging it.

James didn’t forget about the cock in his mouth though, he tried to give as good as he got and even began slowly fingering him, stimulating his prostate with a questioning finger and meeting Q’s groan of approval.

They were going to talk about doing more than that, but right then they had other things in their minds and their mouths were too full to talk.

Soon James found himself getting close and pulled of Q’s cock to warn him.

He was short of breath and panting heavily but he managed to talk. “Q… close… coming” he breathed out. The other just pulled him even deeper holding him down, his throat convulsing around James shaft. With a shout of Q’s name, the actor came hard in the dancer’s mouth.

When Q finished swallowing his load, he licked him clean and let him go. James fell to the side, boneless from his orgasm and panting hard. Q, still hard, crawled up the bed and straddled James chest, then he began jerking off right there, already close to his own orgasm.

James just nodded, enjoying the magnificent view. He grabbed Q’s ass in his hands and kneaded the flesh there, finger teasing at his entrance while another was stimulating his prostate from the outside.

That was all the dancer needed and with a shout he came all over James chest and face.

Afterwards, they kissed and cuddled for a while, until they decided they needed a shower.

“So… I didn’t really see how flexible you are… you’ll have to show me next time”

“Absolutely darling… I’ll just tell you though. I can suck you off while fucking your ass. So you can have an idea of it”

James groaned at the image and nodded. “We’ll try that. Absolutely!”

“Glad to know” winked the dancer before going to the bathroom shimming his ass on the way. Before entering he turned to James “Coming or not?” he asked with innocent eyes, his voice still raspy and rough after earlier’s rough treatment.

James just followed him inside. He knew he was going to always follow Q’s lead at the end. He already meant too much to him after all and he couldn’t have been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are appreciated. Not betaed or brit-pricked and I'm Italian, so forgive the mistakes there are going to be. 
> 
> PS: Venstar actually made two lovely banners, here's the other <3


End file.
